


Date Night

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Frustration with having Luffy as a captain, Humour, Just normal Strawhat shenanigans, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Having Monkey D. Luffy as a captain was never going to be easy when you're dating. SaNami. One-shot. Minor spoilers if you're not caught up to chapter 976.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it has happened. This is not an AU! It’s set in OP land. I hadn’t planned to put this story put in a specific spot in the timeline, but my story had other plans. Set sometime after Wano. Minor spoilers if you’re not caught up.
> 
> I started writing this when I needed a break from Black Cat and was inspired after seeing the wonderful drawing by the artist ebibi_0629 over on twitter. You should definitely check it out, it’s fantastic, and their other artwork is beautiful too.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Cat Thief Nami and Vinsmoke Sanji, put your hands in the air and don’t resist.”

Marines starting to fill the restaurant through the front and the back, blocking off their escape routes.

“ _What_ did you just call me?” Sanji hotly replied, teeth grinding his cigarette and glaring at the marine who just spoke.

Nami sighed at Sanji’s reaction, it certainly wasn’t the time to start pulling on that thread. Especially when they had guns and swords pointed at them. She looked around the restaurant, eyeing civilians and looking for a weak spot for an escape route. Sanji was pretty proficient in dodging her lightening attacks, but normal people weren’t. Even if Sanji didn’t, he sprang back quickly enough.

A marine must have clocked her twitching hand and skittish gaze, as he raised his gun, “We have the place surrounded. There’s no point in trying to escape.”

Not a moment later, there was a sound of a clattering chair and a marine was crying out as the gun was kicked to the floor. “Just who do you think you’re pointing that at?” Sanji said heatedly. He didn’t love guns being pointed at him, who does? But to point them at his beloved Nami-san was a different matter entirely.

The atmosphere thickened in the restaurant. Civilians were slowly being filtered out and they both knew that wasn’t a good thing. Both Sanji and Nami were now standing, looking ready to fight and the marines tensed.

It’d been a beautiful day before they were rudely interrupted by the marines. They’d stopped at an island the day before and the crew had spent the day restocking what they needed. Whilst Sanji was getting ingredients, he’d heard about a new restaurant that had just opened by a chef with, apparently, a remarkable reputation. He didn’t need to hear anything else; he’d turned on his heal and begun hunting it down in an attempt to secure a reservation.

The joy on Nami’s face when he’d got back and told her was exactly what he’d been hoping for. Her face was dazzling as it lit up, and he enjoyed being the one to cause it. It’d been a while since they’d last been on land and had free time. Sure they spent time on board together, but it wasn’t nearly as romantic as a quiet, upscale restaurant. A much different vibe to their usual dinnertimes of shouting and food being stolen. Nami had excitedly told him she had just the dress but refrained from giving detail. She loved an excuse to dress up.

And dress up she did. She exited from her room the next evening in a black dress. A black dress that had a swopping back, exposing her creamy skin and a plunging V-shaped neckline that tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated bun, highlighting her graceful neck. It was a very dizzying experience for Sanji as she walked towards him. A few members of the crew had wolf whistled whilst others oohed and awed.

When Sanji had finally regained his composure, he’d walked up to her and placed a kiss on her hand, lowly saying how gorgeous she looked.

Nami had smiled at him coyly, but she’d taken an appreciative look at him too. He dressed in suits normally, but she’d never grow tired of the way they highlighted his trim form. She picked up on the orange handkerchief neatly folded in his breast pocket. And if memory served her correctly, this suit was new too. She was pleased, he’d put in just as much effort as she had.

They made their way into town after that, hand in hand. But not before Nami had a word with Robin about keeping an eye on them. Nami wasn’t particularly worried, they’d been there a day already and no threats had been noted, but it never hurt to be safe.

That’s why Nami couldn’t understand what had led to their current predicament. Only a day here and the marines had sniffed them out?

The last civilian being escorted out caused everyone to erupt into action. Just as one of the marines lifted their gun, Sanji flicked the table up with his foot and kicked the top, sending it soaring in front of him. He launched himself towards another group of marines before they could gather their wits. Close combat meant they couldn’t get a good shot, Sanji thought to himself, aware of the small room they were trapped in.

He could still kick himself. He’d been much too preoccupied with his beautiful Nami-san and had failed to notice the large group moving towards them. This is exactly what his observation haki was for. Now they were stuck in this situation because of his blunder.

Meanwhile, Nami had already pulled her clima-tact out from her dress and was spinning it, black clouds rising to the ceiling. She’d only need a few more seconds. Anyone who attempted to advance, was hit as she extended her clima-tact. With the darkening sky, Sanji understood what was about to happen. He started to clear a path towards the door, they leapt out just in time as thunder came crashing down, electrocuting those left in the restaurant.

They weren’t out of the woods yet. Turning around, they were met with a group of non-crispy marines.

“How did this happen?” They were both running side by side through the town centre, a hoard of marines shouting behind them. A stark contrast to the way they’d entered town.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see any marines yesterday when I was out food shopping.”

She peeked behind her shoulder, marines still on their tail. “Me neither. Who had the den den mushi before we left? I need to call them to let them know. They might need to move the ship.”

“Franky. But we also need to find anyone who’s in town.”

Nami groaned. Her feet were starting to hurt and honestly, she was tired. This was not the evening she was expecting.

“Do you want me to carry you?” As much as he loved her in heels, even Sanji knew with all the running they couldn’t be comfortable. She normally wore heels, but he hadn’t seen those before, and they were definitely taller than her others.

Bless him. Bless him for realising without her even having to say anything. “No, it’s fine. But we do need a plan. Running around town isn’t going to do anything.”

She was right, of course. Looking around, Sanji couldn’t see an opening. Maybe they should start using back alleys, a risky move but he could always use skywalk if they got trapped. Daring a look behind him, he was surprised to see the marines were no longer on their tails. 

They were further away.

Much further away.

He stopped.

“Why are you… oh.” Nami just a few feet behind him, observed as the marines pulled away to run in a different direction.

Suddenly she was pulled into a small alleyway next to them. Sanji curled his arm around her waist to draw her into him as he leant against the alleyway wall and put a finger to his lips. A second later a group of marines were running past them from the opposite direction where they had just been standing.

“What the hell is going on?” Nami whispered. Why would they pull back when they were on top of them?

Peering out of the alleyway, Sanji couldn’t see a single marine anymore. “I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense. But maybe we should call Sunny whilst we have the chance?”

Nami’s hand disappeared down the front of her dress and Sanji’s eyes bulged, his arm tightening around her. She smiled naughtily at him and produced a small den den mushi.

Sanji glared at the snail, lucky bastard.

“Stop that.” Nami smacked his arm.

Just as she was dialling, Sanji’s hand covered hers to stop her. His smooth voice interrupted anything she was about to say. “Don’t bother calling.” He sighed in defeat.

She followed his pointed finger to the main street just in time to see Luffy running past them, laughing and holding his hat on his head. Marines following him. So that’s why they’d pulled away just now, they needed back up.

Bigger fish to try.

“That idiot,” they both said simultaneously. A night ruined because of their captain. Nami couldn’t stop herself from clenching Sanji’s top. His hand came to rest on hers, trying to soothe whatever patience she had left.

When he turned the corner and was out of sight, any previous worry drained from the both of them. They were no longer worried about any unexpected threats; it was just another of Luffy’s reckless actions.

Nami leaned her forehead against Sanji’s chest, humourlessly chuckling. “Well, this has been romantic.”

Sanji turned his attention towards the woman in his arms. Admiring her. “You really do look gorgeous in that dress. It’s such a shame it’s all been ruined by our idiot captain.”

“Hmmm, maybe the first part, but the evening’s not over yet and Robin’s got first watch.” Nami purred into Sanji’s ear, pressing her body against his and trapping him against the wall. Not that Sanji had any issues with that.

Her lips ghosted against the shell of his ear and she felt a shiver run down his body. It was too fun sometimes to rile him up.

His hands moved from around her back to her waist and she pulled back to look at his face, there was still evidence of his blush, but he was leaning down. She leaned up, slowly, and she felt their breaths mingle, their lips only a breath away from the others. She’d kissed him so many times, but she still felt her stomach knot in anticipation.

“Heeeey! You guys! There you are!”

Their eyes snapped open and any sexual tension that had been building quickly deflated as they pulled apart. Simultaneously, their heads turned in defeat to see their captain charging towards them, a hoard of marines on his heels.

Luffy was leading them towards the pair.

Anger welled in Nami. “You idiot! What do you think you’re doing?” Shaking her fist at their steadily approaching captain.

Sanji grabbed her hand, nudging her to start moving. They got a head start but Luffy easily caught up.

“I dunno what happened, they just started chasing me.” Luffy carelessly shrugged, sprinting next to them.

Both of them doubted that explanation.

“And you have a moustache on because…?” Nami asked.

“Robin said if I wanted to go out, it had to be in disguise. I had some left from Dressroba.”

Nami could only imagine the badgering the woman had received before relenting and letting him leave. Robin had failed, but she’d done a better job than anyone else could have.

“Is anyone else in town?” Sanji asked.

Luffy shook his head.

“Okay, well we can’t exactly lead them back to the ship. What do you suggest, oh wise captain?”

Luffy’s eyes gleamed and he came to a stop. “We fight them.”

Sanji and Nami stopped, both flanking either of Luffy’s sides. The marines didn’t stand a chance.

.

.

.

All three came back looking much more dishevelled than when they left. Nami and Sanji’s mood had definitely worsened as they kept glaring at Luffy.

No one needed to ask any questions. They’d all been on the crew long enough.

Nami didn’t say anything about why they returned in that state and with Luffy either, instead she started barking orders for them to start leaving. The supplies were bought, and the log pose had set earlier in the day, there was no reason for them to hang about any longer- especially now the marines knew they were here.

Once they were out on the open sea, the crew was starting to wind down. The darkening sky showing how late it was becoming and they dropped anchor.

Nami stopped by the galley before going to her room. She stood in the doorway, watching Sanji fuss around as he counted the new supplies. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed about how their evening had turned out. The food at the restaurant had been fantastic and the wine exquisite. Having Sanji just look at her, having his full attention, and not having to fight off Luffy or serve anyone else, was a nice change of pace. Her words from the alleyway crept back into her mind.

Drawing on her skills as a thief, she crept up behind him and he actually jumped when her arms ran up from his hips to wrap around his waist. Instantly he relaxed when he realised who it was.

“It’s such a relief that it’s you. I was worried for a second it might be Luffy coming to beg for some food.” Sanji smirked over his shoulder at her.

“All he’d need to do is grow some breasts and he might stand a chance of it working.”

Sanji snorted, “Not unless he managed to turn into you.”

He said it with no hesitation, such a charmer.

But she needed to remember why she came into the galley originally.

“Come meet me in my room,” She breathed into his ear and pulled away, dodging the arms that attempted to draw her back in. She made sure to emphasise the swing of her hips as she left the kitchen. She gave him five minutes, maximum.

When she’d gotten to her room, she’d decided to undo the bun in her hair. There was no point keeping it when it was already a mess and after what she had planned, it wouldn’t be getting neater.

There was a hurried knock at the door and Nami smiled to herself, not even five minutes had passed. She walked over to open the door and Sanji was softly smiling at her, he’d taken off his suit jacket, leaving him in just his waist coat.

Wasting no time, she tugged on his tie to pull him into the room, and into a hurried kiss. She made sure to flick the lock on her door. His hands quickly found her waist and he squeezed as he returned the kiss. She hummed into the kiss when his hands started to run along her bare back and their lips slowed, savouring the quiet moment to enjoy each other.

Slowly, he walked her the bed until her legs met with the wooden side. Her hands started to undo the buttons of his vest as his toyed with the tied fabric at her neck. As soon as his vest hit the floor and the fabric around her neck was untied, they were both falling onto the bed.

They pulled apart and Sanji used that moment to peel the top half of her dress down. He stopped breathing; sheer white lace looked back at him. Oh god, it was his favourite bra. He could see her hardening nipples straining underneath.

Nami squirmed under him. Was it flattering that he appreciated her form so much? Yes. But she did not have the patience for this right now. Grabbing his hand, she moved it up to her breast and he regained his sense. Large hands curled around her breast and she moaned, pulling him back into a kiss. This one was scorching, lips moving frantically, and his tongue swept against her lower lip. She gasped when his hand finally stopped caressing her breast and his thumb rolled her nipple. One hand grasped his shoulder whilst her other found his length through his trousers and gave a rub in appreciation. He broke the kiss and groaned, not expecting it.

Using his surprise to her advantage, she pushed his shoulder to roll them and she settled herself on top of him. She retracted her hand and instead rolled her hips against them, both throwing their heads back. His hands ran from her thighs up to her hips, pushing the dress to reveal matching underwear.

This was definitely planned. And that thought alone turned him on even more.

Loud thumping outside the door made them both jump. It was getting late, what were they still doing running around? Not a second later and the thumping noise was at her door, frantically knocking.

“Oi, you guys in there? You have to see this.” Luffy’s voice cutting through the quiet and the door handle started to frantically shake.

Thank god she’d locked it. That’s the last thing either of them needed right now.

Before either of them could saying anything, a smooth voice was interrupting Luffy’s attempt to knock the door down. “I’m sure they want their privacy right now. Why don’t you show me instead?”

Footsteps started to retreat, but Luffy was still arguing that everyone should see it.

Sanji could sob. Robin-chan deserved a medal.

Nami was thinking the same thing. Her hands pressed against Sanji’s chest and she let out a relieved breath. She smiled back down at Sanji, leaning down to press a tender kiss on his lips to try and recover the mood.

It didn’t take long. Sanji’s tongue sweeping back into her mouth and he rolled his hips up, displaying just how ready he was. Nami’s fingers hurriedly worked the buttons of his top, leaving the tie for the time being. She never minded it staying on. Sanji made quick work of her bra, flinging it onto the floor and his shirt soon joined.

She leaned down to press their now naked chests together and they gasped at the contact. She avoided his lips, choosing to press kisses along his jaw and work her way down his neck to lightly nip at his pulse.

He was almost putty underneath her. His hand caressed down her side, working their way down her body to cup her and run a finger teasingly against her covered lips. She stopped her ministrations to moan lightly, pushing her hips against his hand. His finger continued to stroke her through her underwear, and he groaned, she was so wet. And hot. Her hands were back at his shoulders, clutching them as her hips wiggled to get his hand to move more and breathing heavily into his neck.

Nami had completed forgotten about Sanji’s neck for the time being, instead she could feel tiny jolts running through her stomach as he teased her. He had the most skilful hands and her stomach knotted in anticipation at the thought of them in her.

Once he’d fully soaked her underwear, he pushed them to one side. His fingers were just about to make contact, to feel her wet heat on his fingers and hear the most delicious moans tumble from her mouth when someone in the room coughed.

Someone that wasn’t Sanji or Nami.

There was a mouth on the opposite wall. That was who had coughed. Thank god it was only that and not an ear or eye.

“I apologise for interrupting, but things are getting out of control outside.”

They both looked puzzled for a second, trying to comprehend what was being said through their hazy minds. The ship tipping abruptly to one side cleared the fog. Sanji just manged to gain his bearings and stop them both from rolling off the bed.

An ear blossomed next to the mouth after that to hear the reply.

“What the hell is going on?” Nami exclaimed, sitting up.

“Jinbe lured a peculiar sea monster closer to the ship that Luffy had spotted. Luffy now wants to keep it as a pet. He’s currently trying to pull it on board to put in the fish tank,” Robin’s voice calmly responded; despite the news she’d just delivered.

“Jinbe _what_?!”

Luffy she could understand, but _Jinbe_?! He was supposed to be a calm, wise man. How had he got sucked into this? There would be hell to pay. Not only for their idiotic actions, but to ruin their date _and_ their private time alone. She almost wanted to whine, she was still worked up and desperate for his hands. She could feel Sanji still just as ready to go beneath her.

Sanji sighed, his hands groping her hips one last time and silently mourning what was about to happen coming to an abrupt end.

Just one night. That’s all they’d ask for. But apparently that was too much when you had Monkey D. Luffy as a captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I take pure delight in cockblocking them. First with spiders and now Luffy. 
> 
> I haven’t seen a great deal of Jinbe interacting with the crew, so he may be out of character. But, if he’s joining the Straw-hat’s, he’s surely going to muck in with the chaos at some point! Also, I really want to see to see Nami scolding the monster quartet. 
> 
> I’m supposed to be a multi-shipper, yet I cannot stop thinking about these two. And I’m about to start reading WCI in the manga… that’s not going to help either. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
